The Sonnets - Part 2
Included Sonnets Sonnet 2 :When forty winters shall besiege thy brow :And dig deep trenches in thy beauty's field, :Thy youth's proud livery, so gazed on now, :Will be a tottered weed of small worth held. :Then, being asked where all thy beauty lies, :Where all the treasure of thy lusty days; :To say within thine own deep sunken eyes, :Were an all-eating shame, and thriftless praise. :How much more praise deserved thy beauty's use, :If thou couldst answer, "This fair child of mine :Shall sum my count, and make my old excuse," :Proving his beauty by succession thine. ::This were to be new made when thou art old, ::And see thy blood warm when thou feel'st it cold. Sonnet 3 :Look in thy glass and tell the face thou viewest :Now is the time that face should form another, :Whose fresh repair if now thou not renewest, :Thou dost beguile the world, unbless some mother. :For where is she so fair whose uneared womb :Disdains the tillage of thy husbandry? :Or who is he so fond will be the tomb :Of his self-love, to stop posterity? :Thou art thy mother’s glass, and she in thee :Calls back the lovely April of her prime; :So thou through windows of thine age shalt see, :Despite of wrinkles, this thy golden time. ::But if thou live rememb’red not to be, ::Die single, and thine image dies with thee. Sonnet 40 :Take all my loves, my love, yea take them all; :What hast thou then more than thou hadst before? :No love, my love, that thou mayst true love call; :All mine was thine, before thou hadst this more. :Then, if for my love, thou my love receivest, :I cannot blame thee, for my love thou usest; :But yet be blam'd, if thou thy self deceivest :By wilful taste of what thyself refusest. :I do forgive thy robbery, gentle thief, :Although thou steal thee all my poverty: :And yet, love knows it is a greater grief :To bear love's wrong, than hate's known injury. :Lascivious grace, in whom all ill well shows, :Kill me with spites yet we must not be foes. Sonnet 90 :Then hate me when thou wilt; if ever, now; :Now, while the world is bent my deeds to cross, :Join with the spite of fortune, make me bow, :And do not drop in for an after-loss: :Ah! do not, when my heart hath 'scaped this sorrow, :Come in the rearward of a conquered woe; :Give not a windy night a rainy morrow, :To linger out a purposed overthrow. :If thou wilt leave me, do not leave me last, :When other petty griefs have done their spite, :But in the onset come: so shall I taste :At first the very worst of fortune's might; :And other strains of woe, which now seem woe, :Compared with loss of thee, will not seem so. Sonnet 101 :O truant Muse what shall be thy amends :For thy neglect of truth in beauty dyed? :Both truth and beauty on my love depends; :So dost thou too, and therein dignified. :Make answer Muse: wilt thou not haply say, :'Truth needs no colour, with his colour fixed; :Beauty no pencil, beauty's truth to lay; :But best is best, if never intermixed'? :Because he needs no praise, wilt thou be dumb? :Excuse not silence so, for't lies in thee :To make him much outlive a gilded tomb :And to be praised of ages yet to be. :Then do thy office, Muse; I teach thee how :To make him seem, long hence, as he shows now. Sonnet 147 :My love is as a fever, longing still :For that which longer nurseth the disease, :Feeding on that which doth preserve the ill, :Th’uncertain sickly appetite to please. :My reason, the physician to my love, :Angry that his prescriptions are not kept, :Hath left me, and I, desperate, now approve :Desire is death, which physic did except. :Past cure I am, now reason is past care, :And frantic mad with evermore unrest; :My thoughts and my discourse as madmen's are, :At random from the truth vainly expressed: ::For I have sworn thee fair, and thought thee bright, ::Who art as black as hell, as dark as night. Cast April Sadowski - Sonnet 2 Philip Weber - Sonnet 3 David Ault - Sonnet 40 David Alexander McDonald - Sonnet 90 Kathryn Pryde - Sonnet 101 Melissa Hearne - Sonnet 147 Category:Episodes